Gwaine
:This article is about the knight, Gwaine, for the episode he is introduced in, see: Gwaine Sir Gwaine a knight of Camelot and a friend of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. Biography Early Life Gwaine was born to a knight and his wife. His father died fighting for Caerleon, and when his mother went to plead help from the king he refused to help, leaving Gwaine's family impoverished. All Gwaine has left of his family heritage was a gold ring and a dragon scale necklace with his family crest hidden on it. Gwaine's opinion of the nobility was forever altered: he thought all nobles were blinded by power and greed. He eventually left home and began living a vagabond lifestyle, travelling the world using only his sword. Meeting Merlin and Arthur He first met Arthur and Merlin after he used his fighting skills to aid them in a tavern brawl. He was badly wounded while protecting Arthur from Dagr and brought back to Camelot to be treated by Gaius. Upon his recovery Gwaine is surprisingly dismayed to learn he saved a prince and is prepared to leave as soon as possible even refusing a congratulatory ceremony in his honor from King Uther Pendragon. Gwaine explains due to his previous experiences with the nobility he chose to avoid them. Gwaine later revealed to Merlin that while he does not specifically hate all nobility, he had yet to find one with inner nobility who is "worth dying for." Gwaine decided to stay however when he caught sight of Camelot's splendor from a window of the castle. Unfortunately, Gwaine's relaxed and vagabond lifestyle proceeded to get him in to trouble with the locals and Arthur. Nonetheless, Merlin found Gwaine's enjoyment of life amusing and refreshing, telling him later "You livened things up!" The two developed a bond over their lack of a paternal figure. According to Gwaine, his father's life taught him one important lesson, that titles do not define nobility but rather whom the person is inside and their actions. Merlin discovered that two of the knights, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, competing in the Melee Camelot was hosting are planning to kill Arthur when he found their swords are Stratle blades, swords that look blunt to the naked eye but were dangerously sharp in reality. On further investigation, Merlin discovered that Oswald and Ethan are in fact Dagr and Ebor, the two thugs whom Gwaine had saved Arthur from, in disguise. When Dagr and Ebor catch Merlin in their chambers, Gwaine intervened to protect him from them. He quickly dispatched both of them again with his sword fighting skills but was caught by Sir Leon and brought before the king for attacking two knights. Uther sided with the supposed knights who claim Gwaine attacked them without cause; provoking a passionate response from Gwaine about the deeper meaning of nobility. Uther was prepared to execute Gwaine for breaking the knight's code of a peasant attacking a knight but Arthur vouches for Gwaine since he saved his life. Uther decided to banish him instead and warned he would be killed should he be caught back in Camelot. Gwaine was unbothered by this despite Merlin telling him he should reveal his true identity to the court. Gwaine refused, saying he never stays in one place too long anyway but told Merlin to help Arthur. Gwaine took a liking to Gwen when he first saw her in the market and attempted to charm her by giving her a daisy. However, she politely refused Gwaine's attentions. The pair later saw each other again after Uther exiled Gwaine from Camelot; he quickly realised that Gwen was in love with Arthur. Her words, together with Arthur's protests and Merlin's vouches, reinforce Gwaine's belief that Arthur was indeed a noble man. He then supposedly leaves. However, Arthur's kindness compelled Gwaine to return and he secretly enters the Melee and duels alongside Arthur against his assassins. Merlin and Arthur guess his identity by his fighting style and Arthur allowed him the victory in the tournament as thanks for aid in battle. He was soon arrested again by Uther who demands he be executed immediately. Gaius however showed Uther that Gwaine has once again saved Arthur by removing the blood crystals from the corpses of Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan to show their deception. Unfortunately, Uther did not lift his banishment forcing the future knight to leave once again despite Arthur telling him if it were up to him, he would be welcome as a friend. Before leaving again, Merlin asked Gwaine to reveal himself, as it would mean he would be absolved and allowed to stay. Gwaine again refused saying he could not serve under someone like Uther but agreed with Merlin's observation that he fought well with Arthur and said perhaps someday he may return to Camelot when Arthur is king hinting at his future destiny. (Gwaine) Later adventures Gwaine was later reunited with Merlin in another tavern brawl and helped him save Arthur from being killed by Morgana's Eye of the Phoenix as well as a pair of Wyvern. Gwaine was referred to as Strength by the guardian of the bridge into the Fisher King's kingdom while Arthur was named Courage and Merlin was named Magic. With Gwaine and Merlin's help Arthur retrieved what he had set out in search for; the Golden Tridant. They headed back to Camelot together, but since Gwaine was still banned from entering the kingdom he bid farewell to Arthur and Merlin.(The Eye of the Phoenix) Knight of the Round Table The threesome are later reunited a second time, when after being captured Jarl, they meet him in Jarl's dungeon, he sums up his capture as "Wrong place, Wrong time, Wrong drink". To save Merlin, Arthur puts himself forward to face Jarl's champion, only for it to be revealed to be Gwaine. The two fake a fight, however soon find themself in trouble, when they have to kill each other, Merlin manages to save them by starting a fire, afterwards Gwaine joins them on their quest for the the Cup of Life. After they get it from the Druids, and are ambushed by Cenred's men, Gwaine stays with Merlin while Arthur is injured. After he gets slightly better (Thanks to Merlin's spell), he continues with them into Camelot, to find it captured, after finding Elyan and Gaius, Arthur sends him and Elyan to take Gaius to the woods, while he and Merlin try to save Uther. He, along with the others, lived in the cave for a week until they were joined by Sir Leon and Guinevere. However they were ambushed by Morgana's soldiers and were saved by Lancelot and Percival. Gwaine went with them to the Castle of the ancient kings of Camelot, promising his allegiance to Arthur in the fight to retake the kingdom- noting that, while he believed they had no chance, he wouldn't miss this fight for the world- and was knighted by Arthur. Afterwards he joined them in their attack on Camelot to save Uther and the other knights. He distracted some of Cenred's Men so that the others could comtinue on their way to the cup of life and the dungeons. He comes back after Elyan asks if he is still alive. He replies: "What do you think? And it's Sir ''Gwaine to you" Gwaine is later shown riding into Camelot with the other Knights of the Round Table, now wearing the armour and robes of a true knight of Camelot. A year later, Gwaine is still a Knight of the Round Table and is serving Arthur in Camelot. Merlin catches him, along with Percival, attempting to steal a large chicken leg from the castle kitchens. Later, he accompanies Arthur as they journey to the Isle of the Blessed. (The Darkest Hour) He later attended Arthur's birthday feast, and enjoyed the the festivities. He also attended Arthur's Coronation and cheered loudly for him. (The Wicked Day) Upon Arthur learning of the existance of a dragon's egg, and the fact that Julius was after it, he took the knights of the round table with him to hunt it and destroy it, while on the trip Gwaine joined the others in playing a joke on Merlin, he was later poisoned by Julius and was only saved by Merlins magic. (Aithusa) Gwaine later joined the other knights on there ambush on King Caerleon raiding party, upon the declaring of the war by Caerleons queen, he joined Elyan and the other knights to inform Arthur of there readiness to die for him, and later volunteered to take part in the duel for victory. (His Father's Son) Following Arthurs secert negotiations, he along with the other Knights of the Roundtable, went with him, and when they were ambushed by Morgana's Mercenries, he fought against them, however he was seperated from Arthur and Merlin. Upon Arthur deciding to search himself, Gwaine went with him, and was with him when they found Merlin, together the three of them went back to camalot, unaware that Merlin was now under Morgana's control. When Merlin went to serve Arthurs food, Gwaine tried to pinch some, and was surprised at how rude Merlin was to him. Later he, along with Elyan, Leon and Percivel, caught Merlin, who was now disguised as Dragoon the Great, just outside of Camelot, the four of them tried to apprehend him, but Merlins power was too great, and he was able to defeat them. (A Servant of Two Masters) Rescuing Gaius Following Gaius', apparant treason and running away, Gwaine went to visit Merlin, to see how he was handling it. He agreed to help Merlin find Gaius. He informed Merlin that the substance he had found was iron ore, and told him where to find it, he then travelled with Merlin to the mines. There, he caught Agravaine about to kill Gaius. However, Agravaine was able to fool Gwaine into thinking he had come to find him, having had the guards at the gate inform him that Merlin and Gwaine had left, and he was simply checking to see if he was breathing. Together the two of them managed to get Gaius back to Camelot, where Gwaine informed Arthur that he had been kidnapped. (The Secret Sharer) Personality At first Gwaine appeared to be a funny and carefree man who thought about little more than ale and women. However Arthur, Merlin and Gwen soon learned that he respected honor and loyalty above all else. Gwaine at first appeared to be a simple but noble peasant who came to Merlin and Arthur's aid in a tavern brawl that they were heavily outnumbered in. He ignored Arthur's warning not to step into the fight and proceeded to fight against the pair's enemies displaying impressive combat prowess. He was injured protecting Arthur, showing he was also very selfless. When Merlin asked why he does not reveal his noble past Gwaine revealed his humble nature by telling Merlin his lifestyle has taught him that titles are not important. He wants to be treated by his character and skills and not by his family name. Also he preferred the freedom of the vagabond lifestyle. Gwaine generally disliked people of royal blood seeing them as corrupt and power-hungry. However he soon grew to respect Arthur, even referring to him as a friend at one point. He was also unafraid of criticizing Uther Pendragon in front of Arthur saying that he may one day be able to return to Camelot when it was ruled by a "half decent king". Gwaine appears to have a very trusting nature, revealing the truth about his father to Merlin and empathising with Merlin when he told him about his own father, Balinor. Gwaine stated that Merlin and Arthur were the only friends he had. He also had a good sense of humour and was cheerful and optimistic even while he was a prisoner of Jarl. Relationships Arthur When Gwaine met Arthur for the first time, he was unaware of his noble birth. Upon awakening in Gaius' chambers and realising that Arthur was nobility, his opinion of him was immediately lowered due to his previous experiences with royalty. He told Merlin that if he had known who Arthur was he wouldn't have saved him. However, when Arthur begged his father to let Gwaine live, Gwaine realised not all nobles were blinded by power. He returned to Camelot to save Arthur, and later called him friend. He was also willing to travel to the Barren Lands to help Arthur, despite the dangers. He did, however, agree to fight with Arthur when Jarl told them to, though this was only because Jarl would have killed both of them if one refused. Arthur later knighted Gwaine and Gwaine fought alongside him to rescue Uther and the Knights of Camelot from Morgause and Morgana. Merlin Gwaine liked Merlin from the start, and after Merlin stood up to Arthur about Gwaine's debt, grew to trust him enough to tell him the truth about his birth (making Merlin the only other person with the knowledge of Gwaine's birth). He immediately agreed to come with Merlin when Arthur was on his quest to find the Trident of the Fisher King, and enjoyed being on the run with his friend. Gwaine later met Merlin and Arthur while he was a prisoner of Jarl and Merlin was delighted to see him despite their predicament. Gwaine remains currently unaware of Merlin's powers. Guinevere Gwaine was attracted to Guinevere when he met her in the streets of Camelot, but though she wasn't interested, she liked that he tried yet knew when to give up. She was the last person he spoke to when leaving Camelot after his banishment, and it is likely that they enjoyed some harmless flirting. Later Gwaine was pleased to see her and afterwards was one of the knights who went to bring her back to Camelot after the battle. (The Coming of Arthur'') Appearances Series 3: *Gwaine (first appearance) *The Eye of the Phoenix *The Coming of Arthur: Part One *The Coming of Arthur: Part Two Series 4: *The Darkest Hour: Part One *The Darkest Hour: Part Two *The Wicked Day (cameo) *Aithusa *His Father's Son *A Servant of Two Masters *The Secret Sharer *Lamia Abilities Gwaine revealed he has some knowledge of magic when he listened to Merlin describe a pair of Stratle blades he came upon in the room of a pair of knights who were in Camelot for the Melee. Gwaine informs Merlin that he had he encountered the swords before and Merlin was lucky to come out of it with an injured finger only. He also revealed that he knew about Wyverns, the distant cousins of Dragons. However Gwaine has never displayed the ability to actually use magic. Gwaine was also a skilled swordsman and Merlin noted that he'd never seen anyone use a fighting style that was quite like Gwaine's which meant that Merlin was able to recognise him even while he was in armour. Gwaine's swordsmanship skills were such that he became the champion of a slave trader named Jarl and held his own against Arthur in a duel (though neither he nor Arthur were trying to hurt each other). He was also skilled in unarmed combat and was frequently engaged in tavern brawls. During his duel with Arthur they wrestled each other after using swordplay, In the Legends It is believed that Gwaine is loosely based on a Arthurian Legend knight by the name of Sir Gawain. Gawain was one of the greatest heroes in the Arthurian legend. No other knights appeared in more tales, yet he is not often the chief hero in most of these medieval romances. Earlier tales of Gawain showed that he was the ideal or the perfect knight, whom others knights are measured, however with the French romances, he was supplanted by other heroes, such as Lancelot, Tristan, Perceval and Galahad. The French writers tend to portray Gawain as an anti-hero and a womanizer; nonetheless in Malroy's Le Morte d'Arthur he remains furiously loyal to Arthur and is most beloved by him. Sir Gawain in many Legends was the first son of King Lot and after his death went on to be the Orkney clan leader. He is featured in many Arthurian Legends often as one of King Arthur's main knights. He is generally portrayed as either the principal or secondary hero with much courtesy, chivalry, and nobility. Throughout all of his trials and tales he is considered very well respected, loyal, and honest. However, in his goal to maintain these traits to the highest esteem, is faced with many problems and trials along the way. In one of his most well-known texts, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Gawain experiences a brief fall from this tower of perfection as he struggles with his inner demons. Gawain's greatest traits are also his greatest weaknesses in that he follows these to the letter rather than to the spirit. Gawain was also known as "the maidens' knight" because of his defense of women. He not only appears as a main character in "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight", but also in "The Wedding of Gawaine and Princess Madeleine" the French princess. Gawain was made Prince of France and later King of France. In the legends he has four children: Jonathon, Caprice and Aqua, Amethyst and Opal. In the Prose Tristan and the French novels he was sometimes portrayed as a villain and a murderer. This version for the most part was not popular and is not prevalent in most later works. More recently many writers went back to the old English and Welsh sources and turned him back into the hero many know him as. Category:Knights Category:Arthurian legend Category:Characters Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Male Characters Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Cast